To Have Loved and Lost
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Written for swirlsofblue at tvd rareships in the 11/04/11 Weekend Comment Fic. "They understand what it feels like to kill a parent they loved; to kill a parent who turned their back on them."


To Have Loved and Lost

By Tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Summary- Written for swirlsofblue at tvd_rareships in the 11/04/11 Weekend Comment Fic. "They understand what it feels like to kill a parent they loved; to kill a parent who turned their back on them."

* * *

><p>"What?" Klaus growled low in his throat as he paused what he was doing to pick up the phone.<p>

"We have a problem," Stefan replied lowly, cautiously watching his surroundings for eavesdroppers of the vampire variety.

Klaus froze in fear for a moment, "Elena?"

Stefan shook his head even though Klaus couldn't see that, "No. Mikael." He paused as Klaus let out a hiss and a curse at the name, "You were right. He found me."

The hybrid let out a sigh of relief, "How is that a problem? It sounds like everything is going according to plan to me," He smirked setting his phone to speaker as he resumed digging.

"The problem isn't Mikael, its Rebekah," Stefan replied.

Once again, Klaus was forced to stop his work, "What do you mean?"

Stefan hesitated before responding, "Damon found the caves. The ones giving your history. There were glyphs showing what really happened to your mother."

There was tense silence on the other side of the line, "My mother?" Klaus growled lowly, "That woman was no mother of mine. What do you mean there were glyphs?"

Instead of answering, Stefan spoke instead of something else, "My mother died when I was still very young. To be honest, I was mostly raised by my brother. My father taught me how to read and write, but he had no patience for children. Damon was the one who taught me kindness and the love of family. I was six when I accidentally broke my mother's favorite vase. Because he felt responsible for me, he also took all of the blame for me. My father barely controlled himself from killing Damon. As it was, Damon couldn't leave his bed for weeks because of the pain. He was only thirteen, but he was already forced to deal with so much for me. Ever since then, my father always looked for what Damon was doing wrong and because he was looking for all of the bad things in Damon, my father only ever saw the good in me. I begged Damon to let me take my fair share, but he refused. Damon was too proud to ever let his little brother take the blame."

Stefan paused as he heard Klaus breathing on the other end. He wanted to see if the hybrid had anything to say, but there was only silence. "Despite that, I know that my brother still loved our father. I know this because I still loved him even though I was forced to watch time and time again as my brother was punished for my misdeeds. When I met Katherine and she told me what she was… Damon begged for me to keep my mouth shut; said that if our father ever found out, she'd be killed. But in the end, I chose to believe in my father and Katherine was taken. Damon was furious. He thought I betrayed him. He may have even hated me a little. I would have. After sixteen years of having him watching my back, I couldn't do the same in return."

This time, Stefan's pause was for his own benefit. It had been so long since he had last thought of his father let alone talked about their childhood with him. "When I turned, I went back there. I wanted my father's acceptance before I died, but he couldn't even look at me. He hated me; turned his back on me. I was so angry. I had so much faith in him still, despite what he had done. To be honest, I don't really remember much about killing him. I know it made me feel satisfied at first, but once I'd realized what I'd done… I couldn't go through eternity alone. I had to make sure Damon turned too because he was the only one I had left. I flipped the switch and forced my brother into eternity with me."

"As touching as this story is, what exactly does it have to do with me?" Klaus finally spoke on the other end.

"I understand what it feels like to kill a parent you loved. To kill a parent who turned their back on you," Stefan spoke fiercely.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, losing his patience.

Stefan scowled, "I told you. We found the glyphs in the old cave where you and your family carved your names when you first came here. We know that you were the one who killed your mother, not Mikael."

The hybrid let loose a long string of expletives as he let out his anger, "What?" He growled out angrily, once he'd calmed slightly, "My father…"

"What?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"Do you really think I would write up that I killed my mother on a cave wall?" He asked snidely as though the answer should be obvious, "My father and his godforsaken pride. He couldn't have others thinking he'd killed his own wife. No, he had to blame me. Typical," Klaus paused in contemplation, "Rebekah believes this garbage?"

"It's on the cave wall," Stefan defended hesitantly.

"Where my father wrote it!"

Stefan faltered, "I think the werewolves wrote it actually."

"Great, even more proof. My father didn't want our neighbors, who we **hated**, to think he killed his own wife so he blamed me, the son who wasn't his," Klaus growled before looking down at what he had spent the last hour digging up. He caressed the sword almost reverently, "I'll tell you something, Stefan. I may not know what it feels like to kill a parent I once loved and who turned their back on me, but by this time tomorrow, I promise you I will."


End file.
